Interlude: les ailes du cygne
by Volazurys
Summary: Après les événements de Crisis Core, Cissnei s'est fait porter disparue... mais on ne peut fuir éternellement son destin, quelque soit la tournure qu'il prend.
1. La misère mise à nu

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
**_

_**Me revoilà dans ce fandom pour y poster une nouvelle petite fic. Alors, elle fait partie de mon grand projet, mais vous pouvez la lire en tant que telle sans souci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Les ailes du cygne

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 1 :_

_La misère mise à nu_

_(...)_

Morte. C'était ce qu'elle était censée être. Un état de grâce pour elle. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. La vie la tenait toujours entre ses serres et lui faisait mal à chaque respiration. Cependant, elle l'avait cherchée, la Faucheuse. En vain. C'était comme si celle-ci avait décidé de se faire désirer. Cissnei ne voulait pas jouer, pourtant.

Elle contempla ses mains sans rien dire. Ses lèvres étaient closes en un sourire faux; encore plus qu'avant, où un ersatz de sincérité semblait se glisser lorsqu'elle regardait les autres évoluer autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre sans risquer d'être piégée par la Shinra. Puis la mort. Cependant, Cissnei ne désirait pas quitter la vie de cette façon. Il y a des limites, quand même.

Les yeux éteints, elle contempla Nibelheim et ses nouvelles maisons. La jeune femme frissonna, puis baissa le menton. C'était ici que Zack avait perdu beaucoup de choses, cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait été retrouvé par Hojo après la catastrophe qui s'était produite avec Sephiroth, puis avait été enfermé dans une cuve de Mako pendant ces cinq longues années. Il était parvenu à s'enfuir quelques mois auparavant, mais pas seul. Cissnei lui avait permis de vivre alors qu'elle avait été chargée de « retrouver les cobayes », lui et un jeune Soldat de troisième Classe, Cloud Strife. Depuis ce jour, l'ex-Turk se cachait pour que ses collègues ne lui remettent pas la main dessus. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la Shinra. Plus jamais.

Cissnei regarda encore une fois le puits situé au milieu du village, puis tourna les talons en marchant avec lenteur. Elle avait cherché à achever sa vie au bout de quelques semaines d'errance de ville en ville, de village en village. Elle avait craqué à plusieurs reprises, s'était découvert un caractère prompt à craindre la solitude, incapable de résister à la pression. Elle n'avait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, malheureusement ? Cissnei l'ignorait.

Le cœur lourd, elle se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait le village. Elle devait se poser quelque part, quitte à finir par être retrouvée. Elle aviserait à ce moment-là. Le vagabondage, ce n'était pas pour elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela. La jeune rousse se mordit les lèvres; un goût métallique ne tarda pas à envahir sa gorge sèche.

Fatiguée, affamée, elle ne sut jamais comment elle parvint jusqu'au village Fusée sans être dévorée par les monstres, ou tout simplement morte d'épuisement. Quelle ironie de soupirer de soulagement en se sachant encore vivante, alors qu'il y a quelques jours plus tôt, devant Nibelheim, elle faisait moins la fière ? Un rire triste franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'auberge du village et loua une chambre. La nuit qui suivit, elle ne la vit pas passer, ni le matin. Cissnei dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, le premier depuis longtemps. Une partie d'elle s'était résolue à une évidence : elle devait tourner le dos au passé.

Le soir venu, elle contemplait la fusée penchée tandis qu'elle était appuyée sur une barrière qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses iris bruns étaient perdus quelque part entre deux mondes – et ce n'était pas certain que ces deux mondes-là soient tangibles. Depuis que le projet spatial avait été abandonné, la Shinra ne venait quasiment plus dans ce village, sauf pour quelques broutilles. Pourtant, Cissnei devrait se méfier si elle comptait rester ici, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Après, rien n'était sûr qu'elle le fasse vraiment...

La jeune femme baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Plus jamais elle ne se battrait, elle l'avait décrété. Elle avait fait couler assez de sang. Elle avait gardé son shuriken Rekka parce qu'il était son seul port d'attache, la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait un peu. Orpheline, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de posséder ne serait-ce qu'un bijou de la part de ses parents. Quand étaient-ils morts ? Elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, surtout.

Cissnei frissonna, serra les dents; l'espace d'un instant, ses paupières se fermèrent pour cacher encore plus ce minuscule morceau de douleur qui s'y tapissait. Ses collègues disaient d'elle que même lorsqu'elle parlait aux autres, même lorsqu'elle les regardait, elle avait toujours les yeux fuyants. Une attitude qui en déroutait plus d'un, y compris Zack – peut-être le seul qui avait perçu ce petit quelque chose, après tout, puisque lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de fuir, elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux sans réfléchir. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle le ferait en toute lucidité, sans être influencée par un facteur extérieur.

X

XXX

X

C'est le cœur serré que Cissnei regarda une dernière fois le village Fusée, duquel elle devait absolument partir pour ne pas être rattrapée par son passé. Elle y avait vécu trois mois paisibles qui lui avaient permis de se reconstruire un minimum et de reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Le groupe Avalanche allait bientôt arriver en ces lieux; elle le savait à force d'entendre les rumeurs circuler. Pour l'heure, ses membres se trouvaient à Costa Del Sol, et se remettaient de la catastrophe du bateau qu'ils avaient pris pour y revenir. Une catastrophe qui n'était autre que Sephiroth.

L'ex-Turk frissonna. Elle connaissait les circonstances qui avaient conduit le Général à devenir un tueur sanguinaire sans foi ni loi. Elle savait aussi ce que cherchait le leader du groupe, même s'il l'ignorait lui-même, et cela l'effrayait. Ils ne devaient jamais la croiser, non. Jamais. Elle n'existait plus dans les mémoires, autant continuer dans cette voie. Cloud Strife ne la reconnaîtrait pas... tout de suite. Cependant, il était probable que cela interpelle sa mémoire abîmée.

Cissnei prit un sentier menant jusqu'à la mer qui séparait la région de Corel de la région du Glaçon. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester sur ce continent. Par contre, comment se rendre de l'autre côté... mystère. Essayer la clandestinité alors qu'Avalanche l'avait pratiquée il y a quelques jours était une mauvaise idée.

La jeune femme réfléchit à ce problème et le temps de trajet jusqu'aux côtes ne fut pas de trop. Elle avait fini par opter pour une alternative intéressante : monter à bord d'un cargo sous une fausse identité. Pour aller sur le continent des Anciens – de son autre nom –, elle avait même pris un déguisement sommaire. La Shinra n'était pas très regardante sur ces voyages-là, parce qu'ils avaient bien d'autres priorités en ce moment, toutes dirigées sur Avalanche.

Elle demeura discrète et ne sortit que très peu à l'air libre; par contre, la grande question était de savoir où est-ce qu'elle allait s'établir cette fois : au village des Ossements, qui offrait du travail et une vie tranquille, ou bien le village Glaçon, qui était beaucoup plus retranché dans les montagnes ? Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée lorsqu'elle arriva sur le continent, et c'est avec peine qu'elle finit par faire son choix. Le village Glaçon serait sa prochaine retraite, ni plus, ni moins. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas de raison d'aller jusqu'à ce dernier.

La jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit la précarité dans laquelle vivaient les habitants du village des Ossements. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre... Elle frissonna et se dit que si la Shinra avait de quoi exploiter une source de Mako ici, ce serait sans doute pire. Quelques années plus tôt, elle ne l'aurait pas affirmé, parce qu'elle était profondément fidèle à la compagnie, à tel point qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses... trop, même.

Sans rien dire, l'ex-Turk marcha dans une allée entravée d'objets divers et variés – affaires personnelles, matériaux de construction, outils..., monta une échelle branlante après en avoir demandé l'autorisation à l'un des ouvriers, puis repéra la tente du chef des fouilles. Deux braseros étaient postés à l'entrée de cette dernière et réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère fraîche et humide. Un immense crâne surmontait le tout et faisait office de toit.

Cissnei entrouvrit la tenture épaisse, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Un archéologue d'une cinquantaine d'années était en train de discuter avec une femme et deux hommes. Il leva les prunelles vers elle et une expression de perplexité se dessina sur son visage. La jeune femme le salua en inclinant la tête, puis décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

- Bonjour. J'aimerais participer aux fouilles.

- Hm... Vous êtes là pour la harpe lunaire ?

Cissnei haussa un sourcil. Les yeux de l'homme luisaient d'étonnement.

- A priori, non... Dans ce cas, pourquoi souhaitez-vous participer aux fouilles ?

- Par appât du gain.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était par envie... il ne l'aurait pas cru. L'archéologue la fixa un instant, puis finit par hocher la tête. La femme du groupe fit remarquer d'une voix un peu sèche :

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir le profil d'une chasseuse de trésor.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, lui répondit doucement Cissnei.

Ses réflexes d'ancienne Turk surgissaient au plus mauvais moment qu'il soit ! Cependant, le chef de l'expédition leva la main pour arrêter la discussion, puis fit à Cissnei :

- Nous allons en parler maintenant. Quant à vous, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'exprimait un peu comme un soldat... Est-ce qu'il avait été membre de l'élite de la Shinra ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas été bien loin... Cissnei connaissait la plupart des membres de seconde et première Classe. Puis il n'y avait aucune trace de Mako en ses iris, ni en son organisme. Elle l'aurait senti.

Les autres personnes sortirent sans plus poser de questions, malgré un regard appuyé de la jeune femme brune qui avait interpelé Cissnei. Celle-ci réfléchit, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'archéologue, qui lui fit :

- Je m'appelle Jordan.

- Et moi Rekka.

- Bien. Je ne te demanderai pas tes papiers d'identité. Je sais que ta bouche ment – avec adresse, je l'accorde –, mais tu as tes raisons. Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses avant de te faire visiter les lieux des fouilles.

X

XXX

X

Cissnei se releva en posant ses mains calleuses aux ongles abîmés sur ses reins meurtris. Pourtant, son visage était enthousiaste. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois – non pas que tomber sur des potions ou des éthers ne l'était pas, mais au bout d'un moment, on ne savait plus quoi en faire, à part les vendre. La jeune femme ramassa l'objet avec précaution; elle était étonnée qu'il ne fût pas placé dans un coffre. Pourtant, il avait assurément une certaine valeur magique.

Elle le considéra sous tous ses aspects. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif en argent; ce dernier représentait un cygne aux ailes déployées. Elle leva le bijou vers ses compagnons de fouille et les interrogea du regard. Intrigués, ils se penchèrent, et l'un d'eux s'en saisit pour l'examiner de plus près. Eux aussi sentaient la magie qui en émanait.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Hm... On pourrait en tirer un bon prix, souligna une certaine Chelsea, une blonde aux yeux verts.

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour le vendre. C'est un objet qui va au-delà d'une vulgaire valeur marchande, fit Will, son compagnon, en secouant la tête.

- Que veux-tu que l'on en fasse alors ?

Cissnei ressortit du trou par l'échelle, s'assit sur le bord, puis épousseta son pantalon kaki. Elle proposa :

- Dans ce cas, l'un de nous peut le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il l'offre à quelqu'un.

- C'est une idée intéressante, affirma Will.

- Après, il faut trouver qui serait digne de porter une telle merveille, ajouta la jeune rousse avec un sourire hésitant.

- Hm... Je crois que je sais, intervint Chelsea d'une voix grave.

Elle se saisit du bijou, puis le posa dans les mains d'une Cissnei ahurie. Celle-ci bredouilla :

- Mais...

- C'est toi qui l'as trouvé. De plus, il t'irait vraiment bien. Je sens qu'il doit te revenir.

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers le pendentif, le cœur serré. Il battait avec une violence qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine, qui manquait l'écarteler pour en jaillir. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer, mais discrètement. Elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter Chelsea et Will. Elle souffla :

- Je ne mérite pas tant...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui fit la jeune femme avec douceur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens en toi une grande pureté, aussi belle que celle qui émane de ce bijou.

Cissnei pâlit et évita son regard. Elle répondit d'une voix faible :

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus sous les prunelles intriguées de ses compagnons de fouille. Elle serra le bijou dans sa paume et contre son cœur. Non, elle n'était pas pure. Loin de là. S'ils savaient, ils hurleraient le contraire. Cependant, elle ne devait pas en parler. Jamais. C'était un secret. LEUR secret. Elle déglutit, puis reprit une expression normale et accrocha le pendentif à son cou. Elle l'ôterait plus tard et s'en débarrasserait.

La misère, Cissnei la portait aussi en elle. Par contre, jamais elle ne devait la mettre à nu. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça, pour sauver le peu de lumière qui pouvait subsister en elle. C'était vital pour sa survie, mais aussi pour entretenir ce semblant d'espoir de pouvoir guérir un jour. Comme si c'était possible... Il était des choses qui marquaient à jamais, qui mutilaient jusqu'au plus profond des os de l'âme, pour peu qu'elle en possédât comme un vulgaire corps de chair.

Lorsque le soleil acheva de mourir entre les bras du crépuscule, Cissnei s'était retirée dans sa tente, un peu écartée des autres. Si elle soulevait la tenture du fond, elle avait un accès à la Forêt Endormie. Bien sûr, l'ex-Turk ne souhaitait pas s'y aventurer, mais lorsqu'elle cherchait le sommeil – en vain parfois –, elle pouvait se laisser bercer par le chant de quelques oiseaux téméraires. Peu d'animaux demeuraient au sein de ces bois, comme si quelque chose les repoussait.

La jeune femme se glissa dans son sac de couchage et, sans réfléchir, serra le pendentif en forme de cygne dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle soupira, le relâcha et se tourna sur le côté. Son regard tomba sur Rekka, son shuriken délaissé. Demain, elle enlèverait le bijou et le placerait dans le petit emplacement à matéria de son arme. Pour l'heure, elle était trop fatiguée pour se relever et le faire maintenant. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. Comme toujours.

X

XXX

X

Cissnei marchait lentement sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'au laboratoire de la Shinra. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle avait conscience qu'elle rêvait, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le même scénario allait-il se répéter, ou est-ce que les choses se passeraient différemment ?

Elle soupira, puis s'assit sur un rocher situé vers le carrefour qui conduisait soit au Mont Nibel, soit au manoir. Dans les autres rêves – mais elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'au réveil –, elle errait vers l'extérieur de Nibelheim, vers l'endroit où elle interceptait Zack et Cloud pour les arrêter. À chaque fois, la scène où elle finissait par les laisser partir se rejouait, et chaque fois, le regard du Soldat pénétrait le sien. Il lui soufflait avec une voix triste :

- Tu dois te débarrasser de ce fardeau.

Cissnei se mettait alors à trembler de tous ses membres. C'était un élément propre à son rêve qui s'était ajouté – Zack ne lui avait pas dit un mot ce jour-là. Confier son fardeau à qui ? Elle ne le devait pas ! Il était bien trop honteux, trop lourd. Elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Rien que d'y repenser, Cissnei ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle cligna des paupières, puis avisa deux personnes qui se traînaient sur le chemin qui conduisait au manoir. Elle les reconnut, et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Elle sut pourquoi ce rêve, pourquoi elle était consciente d'y être plongée. Lentement, elle se releva; une petite pluie fine commença à tomber sur eux. La jeune rousse n'en eut cure et marcha jusqu'aux deux Soldats pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle garda le regard résolument braqué à la droite de Zack et, en un murmure, elle dit :

- S'il faut que je me décharge de ce fardeau, alors quelqu'un devra me l'arracher de force. Je ne peux pas. Je...

Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux comme si un sort de glace s'était occupé de ses aiguilles imaginaires. Cissnei retint son souffle. Zack et Cloud ne bougeaient plus, mais le regard du premier était rempli de tristesse. Elle comprit que même s'il savait quel était ce fardeau, il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Une énorme vague de détresse s'abattit sur la jeune femme, qui tomba à genoux et commença à haleter de douleur.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le corps pétrifié dans son sac de couchage, Cissnei mit du temps avant d'émerger complètement de son rêve. Pas une larme ne coula de ses iris; pas une seule. Pleurer lui était impossible. Pourtant, cela lui aurait fait un peu de bien.


	2. The child behind the maiden

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^.  
**_

_**Voici la partie 2 concernant Cissnei. Merci à Melior et à Chocolate Kangoo pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 2 :_

_The child behind the maiden_

_(...)_

_Un mois plus tard..._

Cissnei considéra l'entrée de la Forêt Endormie avec une expression songeuse. Maintes fois, elle avait brûlé d'envie d'aller s'y perdre un peu, mais des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient à son sujet. D'aucuns disaient que l'on n'en revenait jamais une fois que l'on y mettait les pieds, et d'autres affirmaient que la Forêt plongeait dans un profond sommeil ceux qui s'y risquaient et les transformaient en arbres. Les moins fantaisistes déclaraient que l'on retournait automatiquement sur ses pas.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'ex-Turk était encore en train de fixer l'entrée lorsqu'une clameur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle marcha jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité qui bordait l'immense trou qui formait l'entrée du village et qui abritait aussi un crâne d'une taille respectable sur lequel avait échoué un avion. Elle pâlit en reconnaissant la tignasse blonde du jeune homme qui parlait à l'un des vendeurs. Elle serra les poings et avisa les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Avalanche. Elle ne devait pas rester ici.

Sans jeter un seul regard aux curieux qui pourraient la voir agir, Cissnei rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa tente, puis emballa le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle écrivit un mot en hâte pour Jordan, puis le laissa à l'intérieur de la tente avant de prendre un des sentiers tortueux qui serpentaient à l'extérieur du village. Elle eut bien du mal à rester invisible aux yeux d'Avalanche, et à un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber et attirer leur attention. Pourtant, elle ne céda pas à la panique; elle se dépêcha de gagner la forêt – pas la Forêt Endormie – qui la conduirait au Village Glaçon.

Durant le trajet, qui la fit passer par de nombreux chemins de traverse à cause de la particularité géographique du continent – était-ce un squelette qui entravait le relief la plupart du temps ? –, l'ex Turk se posa beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi continuait-elle à fuir, au fond ? Il était vraiment peu probable qu'elle fût reconnue. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et toujours attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait maigri à tel point qu'elle frôlait l'anorexie. Elle portait aussi souvent des lunettes de soleil depuis qu'elle était aux fouilles...

Cissnei frissonna et se bénit d'avoir pris des vêtements chauds avant de s'enfuir. Ses bottes fourrées, ainsi que son pantalon en toile épaisse, son pull en mohair et son manteau longs lui permettaient de résister au froid de plus en plus glacial qui s'installait. Les lumières lointaines des maisons du Village Glaçon semblèrent l'accueillir à bras ouverts lorsqu'elle les aperçut, et la jeune rousse pressa le pas. Dans un état second, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge, réserva une chambre pour deux nuits et y monta s'y réfugier. Cela lui laissait aujourd'hui et demain pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le Crépuscule acheva de mourir devant ses prunelles tandis qu'elle le contemplait par la fenêtre. Ses jupons pourpres bleuissaient de plus en plus sous l'atmosphère gelée des lieux, et la forêt de sapins offrait un côté fantastique au paysage. Cissnei ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle appréciait toujours autant ces manifestations de la nature car étrangement, elles l'apaisaient. L'espace de quelques minutes bien trop courtes.

X

XXX

X

Cissnei grinça des dents et continua de parcourir les grandes plaines glacées qui bordaient la falaise de Gaëa. Trois heures qu'elle s'y trouvait pour retrouver des touristes égarés... Trois fichues heures ! Où avaient-ils bien pu aller, bon sang. Elle soupira, puis réduit la vitesse de son scooter des neiges. La température était vingt degrés en dessous de zéro, mais ce n'était pas pire que dans les falaises en elle-même.

Avalanche devait s'y terrer en ce moment même, en route pour le cratère de Sephiroth. Cissnei l'avait appris alors qu'elle était loin du Village Glaçon à ce moment-là. Bien lui en avait pris de le quitter pour aller assister Holzoff, parce que le groupe avait séjourné brièvement à l'auberge... et les Turks aussi. Ces derniers n'auraient pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir qu'elle y créchait... Pour l'instant, l'ex-Turk s'estimait sauvée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre groupe ne reviendrait de sitôt.

Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par un éclat rougeâtre provenant de sa gauche. Intriguée, elle ralentit encore l'allure, puis avisa une caverne isolée. Avec tous ces arbres, et toute cette neige, elle ne l'aurait même pas aperçue ! Lentement, elle fit demi-tour, puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée étroite. Devait-elle se risquer à aller voir ? Après tout, peut-être que les touristes égarés s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur, et que cette lueur rouge était une balise lumineuse de détresse...

Par précaution, elle avait pris son shuriken avec elle. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, mais comme elle avait été assignée à l'équipe de sauvetage du village... Cissnei soupira, puis se plaqua contre la roche gelée pour pouvoir entrer. Elle se courba aussi, sinon elle se serait ouvert le front facilement. Le boyau s'élargit au bout de quelques minutes et la fit déboucher dans une salle assez grande. La luminosité rouge provenait d'immenses stalactites qui descendaient d'un plafond écorché par l'érosion.

La jeune femme laissa son regard parcourir les lieux. Personne ici. Par contre, elle ressentait l'odeur du danger. Elle ne devait pas rester, sinon elle allait passer de vie à trépas plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Un sifflement près de son oreille, puis une chaleur sourde confirma son impression première. Cissnei se préparait à courir vers l'entrée avant de recevoir un autre sort de brasier.

Cependant, elle commit l'erreur de tourner le dos l'espace de quelques secondes; le mystérieux agresseur en profita pour se jeter sur elle et la plaquer contre la paroi glacée et suintante d'humidité. L'ex-Turk poussa un cri de surprise et fit tomber son shuriken. Elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnu – c'était assurément un homme ou une femme –, se prépara à donner un coup de genou... mais se figea au dernier moment en reconnaissant ce regard Mako.

Elle pâlit et, incrédule, le laissa la dévisager avec autant d'intensité. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il avait été porté disparu pendant des années et des années ! Certaines rumeurs disaient même que son corps avait été emporté par les Profondeurs du Jugement après que Zack l'eut défait. Alors comment se pouvait-il que...

- Je te connais...

Le cœur aussi endiablé qu'une valse, Cissnei ne répondit rien face à cette affirmation. Par contre, elle détourna le regard. Fixer les autres dans les yeux... Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Jamais. Cette réaction suffit à raviver la mémoire de l'inconnu – qui ne l'était plus.

- Cette façon de fuir les regards... De porter un fardeau bien plus horrible que tous ceux que j'ai connus... Cissnei des Turks.

Pour toute réponse, sans savoir comment elle s'y était prise, la jeune rousse lui décocha une droite en plein visage, ce qui l'obligea à la lâcher et à reculer en portant la main à son nez. La colère et la honte se mélangeaient en elle, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'elle siffla, le cœur en miettes :

- Tais-toi... Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout, Genesis.

Aucun sourire ne fleurit sur les lèvres du Soldat, ni n'illumina son regard, qui ne cillait pas... qui continuait de la fixer.

- Peut-être.

- Que fais-tu en ces lieux ? Je...

- Tu me croyais mort ? Oh, tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, je le croyais...

- Que veux...

- Ce que je veux ? la coupa-t-il encore une fois. Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que j'ai un rôle important à jouer. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons de nouveau...

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, lui lâcha Cissnei, le cœur battant la chamade.

Genesis eut un sourire triste, puis se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main vers elle. Cissnei recula encore, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du tunnel par lequel elle était arrivée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme une enfant apeurée.

- Ah, pauvre fillette perdue derrière la femme..., fit-il avec une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui.

L'ex-Turk profita du fait qu'il eût baissé sa garde pour s'enfuir loin de lui; des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle le haïssait de toute son âme. Pourquoi avait-il sorti ces mots si cruels ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi sincère ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi...

Cissnei ne se rendit pas compte que Genesis l'avait suivie; elle ne s'aperçut pas que, alors qu'elle remontait sur son scooter des neiges, il se tapissait dans les branches épaisses d'un pin gigantesque et qu'il la regardait avec un air mélancolique. Tout comme Zack, il avait vu au-delà d'un brun de ses iris. Il avait compris... C'était tout ce qu'elle retenait de leur rencontre, tandis que ses larmes l'aveuglaient et faillirent la précipiter dans les bras de la mort plusieurs fois durant sa conduite.

X

XXX

X

Cissnei regarda le miracle s'opérer lorsque la Rivière de la Vie jaillit des profondeurs de Gaïa, à divers endroits de la planète, afin de contrer le Météore dont la mission était de tous les exterminer. Cloud et ses compagnons étaient parvenus à leurs fins... et Sephiroth avait été défait. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant; elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Quant à Genesis, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Avait-il été rattrapé par la Deepground, organisation secrète montée par Hojo ? Oui, Cissnei en avait beaucoup appris au cours de ces derniers mois, et ce bien avant tout le monde. Ses sources, elle les tenait de Holzoff, qui était son seul allié dans son existence. Comment était-il lui-même au courant ? Sincèrement, Cissnei l'ignorait, et n'en avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau le ciel, il n'était plus rouge; non, il luisait de vie, de cette essence qui pouvait autant guérir que tuer. Le sang de la Planète, qu'ils avaient tant exploité – pas seulement la Shinra. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Gaïa leur venait en aide. Le pardon était accessible à tous. Y compris à elle, la femme sans repère, qui continuait de fuir jusqu'à sa propre ombre.

Pourtant, la jeune rousse ne l'acceptait pas encore. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour cela ? Combien de vies ? Prise d'un frisson, elle finit par fermer la fenêtre de sa petite chambre nue. Le Village Glaçon, été comme hiver, ne se déparait pas de son manteau virginal. Cela convenait à Cissnei, qui avait l'impression que la neige endormait ses blessures intimes tout comme elle veillait sur celles de la Planète à cet endroit. Comme le Cratère Nord.

Songeuse, elle regretta de ne pas avoir fait l'acquisition d'un appareil photo. Il lui aurait bien servi, en ces moments de solitude et d'ennui. Machinalement, elle se saisit du petit pendentif ce cygne, qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était partie du Village des Ossements. Maintes fois, elle avait cherché à s'en débarrasser, et maintes fois, elle avait reporté cet instant. Finalement, elle avait rejeté complètement cette idée lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que d'une certaine manière, le bijou apaisait son âme. Même si elle ignorait comment.

Cissnei se posta de nouveau devant la fenêtre après avoir fait un aller-retour dans la petite pièce. Elle se serait bien risquée à partir de cet endroit, mais elle ne le désirait pas. Si jamais elle tombait sur les Turks, même si la Shinra était démantelée, ils veilleraient à l'exécuter au nom de leur code d'honneur. À ce mot, Cissnei fut prise d'un rire triste. L'honneur... un bien vilain terme dans la bouche d'un ou d'une Turk, qui ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'une femme d'un certain âge rentra dans sa chambre et déposa un plateau de nourriture. Cissnei avait demandé ce service à la femme de l'aubergiste, qui lui avait donné un gîte et un couvert permanent en échange de menus services. Elle ne souhaitait pas manger avec les autres occupants de l'auberge afin d'éviter toute question dérangeante sur sa présence dans ce coin perdu. Même au bout de quelques mois, les langues de vipère pouvaient aller bon train.

La jeune femme remercia son hôtesse, qui partit aussitôt, puis elle se saisit d'un morceau de brioche qu'elle grignota sans grande conviction. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude depuis qu'elle avait démissionné de la Shinra. De toute manière, pour le peu d'activités qu'elle faisait en ce moment... Cela ne lui nuirait pas.

Lorsqu'elle travaillait au sein de l'organisation des Turks, Cissnei faisait toujours attention à avoir une alimentation équilibrée. En fait, en tout point, elle était réglée comme une horloge. Elle se cachait derrière cette façade, et Tseng n'avait jamais été dupe. La jeune rousse le soupçonnait de connaître quelques bribes de son passé, étant donné que c'était Legend, le fondateur des Turks, qui l'avait trouvée à l'orphelinat de Junon. Malgré tout, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle soupira, puis concentra son attention sur son plateau-repas. Rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à avaler une seule bouchée. Elle reposa sa brioche, et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras plaqués sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que dans une heure, elle pourrait manger sans avoir la nausée. Cissnei ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

X

XXX

X

Cissnei saisit avec reconnaissance le bol de chocolat chaud que lui tendit Holzoff, puis accepta son invitation de s'asseoir sur les peaux d'ours installées sur le plancher de sa petite cabane, près du feu. Elle souffla sur sa tasse, puis huma l'odeur agréable des épices que le vieil homme avait ajoutées à la boisson. Il s'installa en face d'elle, puis lui demanda :

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Rekka ?

À lui aussi, Cissnei avait menti sur son identité, même s'il l'en soupçonnait. Tout comme Jordan, il respectait son silence. Par contre, il l'informait de tout ce qu'il se passait à la Shinra, sur Gaïa... sans qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. C'était une manière discrète de lui apporter son aide. Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat, puis lui répondit :

- Oui. Je voulais en savoir plus sur Edge.

Le vieil homme la regarda avec un air étonné, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Ses iris gris-bleu sondèrent la jeune rousse pendant quelques minutes.

- Hm... Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ?

- Parce que la ville est au bord du désert qui entoure Midgar.

- Je pensais que les habitants auraient voulu couper toute attache avec la ville-pizza..., fit-elle, songeuse.

- C'est ce qu'ils désirent, mais en choisissant « Edge », c'est une manière douce pour eux de tourner la page, sans renier le passé. C'est une façon de voir les choses assez sage.

- Peut-être...

Cissnei but avec lenteur son bol; beaucoup de détails lui échappaient, à vrai dire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps coupée du monde, comme une recluse. Holzoff frotta sa tignasse argentée et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Pourtant, l'ex-Turk pouvait sentir à quel point il était attentif au moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots.

- Dis-moi, Rekka... Comptes-tu aller là-bas ?

Un peu surprise par la question, la jeune femme mit du temps avant de répondre en secouant la tête :

- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

- Tu devrais.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle un peu brusquement.

Holzoff lui adressa un sourire amusé et désigna du doigt son pendentif.

- Il m'est avis que quelque chose t'attend dans cette ville. Ceci t'appartient, mais tu dois récupérer autre chose.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce cygne doit déployer ses ailes.

Cissnei le fixa avec ahurissement. Que lui chantait-il donc, là ?

- Ce bijou, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Au village des Ossements..., commença-t-elle à dire.

- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir d'où il vient, à qui il appartenait ? À Edge, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

La jeune rousse soupira, abandonna sa tasse et laissa son regard se perdre au loin tandis qu'elle lui rétorquait :

- La seule chose qui m'attend là-bas, c'est la mort. Vos intentions sont louables, et vous en savez beaucoup plus sur moi que vous ne le laissez paraître. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

- Et si c'était ta seule option, Rekka ? Vas-tu pouvoir continuer longtemps à fuir ? Est-ce mieux que de trouver la réponse à tes questions, même si la mort t'attend au tournant ? Est-ce une vie que de passer ton temps à courir et à te perdre de plus en plus loin ?

Les paroles du vieil homme frappèrent Cissnei en plein cœur. Elle serra instinctivement son pendentif dans l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre se serrait contre son ventre. C'était ce que son cœur lui susurrait depuis le début, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Le destin se chargeait donc de prendre des mesures plus radicales pour la mettre en face de ses responsabilités. D'eux-même, ses bras finirent par se croiser sur sa poitrine. Cissnei tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Doucement, elle souffla :

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- C'est à toi seule de répondre à cette question, Rekka, lui fit-il.

- Je vois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cissnei sortait de chez Holzoff pour rentrer au village, le cœur en proie à de nombreux tourments. L'issue était inévitable : elle devrait retourner à ses racines pour mieux se retrouver, même si elle y perdrait bien plus que le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en elle. Elle ne vit pas le regard triste que portait le vieil homme sur elle, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le paysage immaculé bordant les falaises de Gaëa.


	3. L'Enfer et moi

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Vous allez certainement vous demander pourquoi cela se termine ainsi. Je vous laisse un mot d'explication à la fin du texte...**_

_**Merci à Chocolate Kangoo et à Incarndu91 pour leurs reviews. Incarndu91, je suis parvenue à retrouver ton blog, je l'ai parcouru et j'ai trouvé le concept intéressant. On en reparlera !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 3 :_

_L'Enfer et moi_

_(...)_

Cissnei regarda droit devant elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la route principale menant à Edge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tandis que sa raison lui hurlait qu'elle était folle à lier. Son cœur n'en avait rien à faire; tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver à bon port et de découvrir la ville. Peut-être croiser sans se faire reconnaître certaines connaissances, aussi. Un sourire amer fleurit sur ses lèvres. En tout cas, le désert dominait toujours autant les lieux. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que la végétation ne reprenne ses droits ?

Toutes ces questions sans importance tournoyaient dans son esprit comme des guêpes affolées. Ainsi, la jeune rousse ne se concentrait pas sur d'autres problèmes, qui pouvaient lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle eût pu se préparer à les affronter. Foi de Turk, hein ? Risquer sa peau, mais pas trop. Ça, elle ne savait plus le faire. Parce que ce n'était plus qu'une pauvre fugitive, même si son passé coulait avec force dans ses veines.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'il fallut franchir l'espèce de douane qui avait été installée à l'entrée de la ville. Machinalement, elle vérifia que son chapeau était bien vissé sur son crâne, que ses lunettes de soleil étaient bien fixées, et que sa chemise de flanelle cachait au mieux ses formes. Le pantalon et les bottes ne posaient aucun problème, mais le reste pouvait la trahir aisément. Pour l'heure, elle se faisait passer pour un jeune homme de Gongaga venu chercher du travail en ville.

Les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient – d'anciens Soldiers sans doute, à en juger par leur carrure – la regardèrent sans insister lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle ne fut ni appréhendée, ni remarquée. Elle n'était qu'une civ – pardon, un civil – parmi tant d'autres. Cissnei releva la tête, puis se prépara à faire la connaissance de cette ville au bord du désert.

Ce qu'elle vit lui remplit le cœur de tristesse. C'était gris, lugubre... et à certains endroits, elle avisait de pauvres mendiants ou des malades. Elle n'était pas sans savoir ce que provoquait la Géostigma, une maladie qui faisait beaucoup parler d'elle depuis quelques mois. D'aucuns disaient qu'elle était le résultat des expériences de la Shinra sur la Planète et que cela avait modifié la biosphère et la génétique de beaucoup d'êtres vivants, et d'autres murmuraient que c'était une punition infligée par Gaïa et la Rivière de la Vie. Les deux hypothèses se rejoignaient aisément... mais quelque chose ne collait pas, du point de vue de l'ex-Turk.

Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb; un gris pâle, comme le teint de certains malades. Cissnei ne supporta pas davantage cette misère-là et courut se réfugier dans la première boutique venue pour se reprendre un minimum. Les larmes ne coulaient pas – non, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Genesis n'était qu'une exception –, mais ses yeux la brûlaient, comme si l'acide de son cœur et des entrailles était remonté jusqu'à eux.

Aussi blême que tous ces gens-là, même si ce n'était pas le même mal qui l'affectait, Cissnei fuit vers le centre-ville pour ne plus être oppressée par toutes ces rues qui semblaient rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'y attardait. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva au pied de la statue d'une femme ailée – un ange, ou une représentation de Minerva ? –, presque à genoux devant elle. Son cœur lui faisait si mal... Si seulement elle pouvait se l'arracher et ne plus rien ressentir ! Si seulement...

L'ex-Turk se força à ne plus penser à rien, à se vider la tête. Perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, plus jamais. La dernière fois remontait à plus de dix ans. Et dans la caverne, avec Genesis... ce n'était pas passé loin. Elle avait failli rompre la promesse de rester de marbre quoiqu'il arrive. Ses mains touchèrent la stèle qui se trouvait devant le mémorium – celui de Midgar, ou d'autre chose ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Le calme, la fermeté, la maîtrise.

Lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, Cissnei avait repris son air de tous les jours. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que deux silhouettes cachées derrière l'ombre d'un immeuble l'espionnaient. Pourtant, son instinct de Turk s'était mis en route. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. La jeune femme avait une autre idée en tête, qu'elle poursuivait tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans une ruelle qui conduisait à une auberge éloignée de celle que tenait Tifa.

X

XXX

X

En silence, Cissnei passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'Église des Taudis, le dernier endroit qu'elle aurait visité de nouveau. Pourtant, là voilà qui s'y trouvait, et ce pour une raison précise. À pas lents, elle se dirigea vers le petit parterre de fleurs qu'autrefois Aerith la Cetra entretenait. Un sourire blême apparut sur les traits de la jeune Turk. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait éprouvé quelque chose de fort envers Zack... et avait envié la marchande de fleurs. Cela n'avait pas duré, puisque tout de suite, Cissnei avait verrouillé son cœur et coupé tout lien. Tout cela, ce n'était pas pour elle. Non.

Tout en serrant son pendentif dans sa main, elle s'agenouilla devant les fleurs aux corolles délicates. Jaunes ou blanches, elles reflétaient une pureté et une innocence que Cissnei avait à jamais perdues. Non pas qu'elle eût essayé de croire qu'elle pourrait les retrouver un jour, mais désormais, elle avait baissé les bras. Elle inclina la tête, puis laissa le cygne d'argent se balancer au bout de la chaîne. La main qui la tenait tremblait un peu.

Elle avait trouvé un antiquaire quelques heures plus tôt, et ce dernier avait déterminé et l'origine du bijou, et sa propriétaire légitime. Il avait été fabriqué par un artisan qui avait eu du sang Cetra coulant dans ses veines, et avait transmis son héritage de génération en génération... jusqu'à Ifalna. Il était temps qu'elle le récupère, même au-delà de la mort.

- Pardon d'avoir posé mes mains dessus... en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Cissnei ferma les yeux, puis lâcha le pendentif au milieu des fleurs. Aller à la Cité d'Ajiit était impossible pour elle, alors elle n'avait trouvé que cet endroit où il était probable que la mère d'Aerith l'entende. Ensuite, elle se releva, détourna vite la tête, puis sortit de l'Église sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Elle quitta Midgar et remonta sur son chocobo pour repartir en direction d'Edge.

Elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'un grondement de moteur se fit entendre; elle tourna la tête... et son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui était au guidon. Rude. C'est avec un courage surprenant, pêché Gaïa seule savait où, que la jeune rousse demeura imperturbable et continua sa route comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée. Elle donna un léger coup de talon à son chocobo, mais l'animal ne pouvait rien contre un engin qui allait deux fois plus vite que lui minimum.

Rude arriva bientôt à la hauteur de Cissnei et lui fit signe de s'arrêter. La jeune femme décida de lui obéir; elle avait peut-être une chance, même si elle n'y croyait guère. Elle ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser. Cependant, elle resta sur sa monture et fixa l'horizon avec la peur au ventre. Elle pouvait voir Edge de là où elle était, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était presque arrivée. Le Turk descendit de sa moto et s'approcha d'elle en levant la tête. Il plaça la main en visière, puis...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais dans les environs, Shuriken.

L'ex-Turk se raidit imperceptiblement. Son nom de code... pas de doute : elle était fichue. Elle fixa Rude avec un air neutre et inclina la tête. Fuir ne servait à rien. Même si elle parvenait à l'assommer, elle se ferait aussitôt rattraper par les autres Turks, qui n'étaient pas bien loin. C'était toujours leur façon d'agir... et elle le savait mieux que personne.

C'est avec résignation qu'elle descendit du chocobo et qu'elle laissa Rude prendre les rennes, tandis que Reno s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire faussement jovial, Elena et Tseng sur ses talons. Derrière, un hélicoptère achevait d'immobiliser ses pales. Tseng... Cissnei sentait son regard sur elle, pénétrant et inquisiteur. Où allait-elle être conduite ? Elle s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'Elena la saisit par l'épaule et l'obligea à avancer pour rejoindre l'hélicoptère.

X

XXX

X

Jamais Cissnei n'aurait cru qu'elle poserait les pieds en cet endroit de nouveau. L'ancienne tour Shinra, dans le bureau de l'ex-président de la Shinra. Les vitres brisées laissaient passer un soleil timide, qui mettaient en valeur le délabrement complet des lieux. La poussière dansait sans discontinuer et prenait à la gorge.

Si elle s'écoutait, alors elle fuirait le plus loin possible d'ici. Cependant, ses poignets étaient entravés par-derrière, les quatre Turks l'encadraient aussi efficacement que des gardes du corps, et il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle leva à peine les yeux sur l'homme en fauteuil roulant qui la sondait du regard. Rufus Shinra... Un homme diminué par le Géostigma, mais un homme tout de même. Cissnei serra les dents et attendit sa sentence.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les Turks continuaient de servir cette ordure qui était pire que son père. La jeune rousse n'était pas la seule à avoir cette pensée, loin de là. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser jaillir. Elena, Rude et Reno quittèrent la pièce sans dire un seul mot. D'une voix veloutée et magnanime, l'ex-président de la Shinra lui souffla :

- Comme c'est gentil de te manifester de nouveau, Cissnei. Cela nous évitera de déployer d'autres moyens coûteux et fastidieux pour te capturer.

Alors comme ça, ils la recherchaient depuis sa disparition et n'avaient jamais cessé ? L'ex-Turk déglutit.

- Plusieurs fois, nous avions retrouvé ta trace, mais tu nous as donné du fil à retordre. Enfin, nous n'en attendons pas moins d'un Turk... lorsqu'il est dans ses fonctions et qu'il n'est pas accusé de trahison.

- Une... trahison, hein ? murmura-t-elle, d'un ton morne morne.

- Une trahison, confirma Tseng, avec une voix glaciale. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Shuriken. Énormément, même. J'attendais une attitude moins ingrate de ta part.

- Je ne souhaitais pas tout ceci. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Cissnei baissa la tête, serra les poings et continua sur sa lancée :

- Il ne m'était plus possible d'exercer mes fonctions, comme vous le dites. Alors j'ai préféré partir, car cela me semblait être la meilleure solution...

- Démissionner est impardonnable, tu le sais autant que moi. Tu aurais dû venir me voir.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je m'impatiente, les interrompit Rufus, avec un froncement de sourcils. Tseng.

- Oui, monsieur.

Rude revint quelques instants juste pour pousser le fauteuil de l'ex-président hors de la pièce. Cissnei regardait de côté et attendait que son ancien mentor fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : sa vie s'arrêtait ici et maintenant. Pourtant, aucun regret ne venait entraver sa résignation. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu et donné le meilleur d'elle-même pour survivre dans cette vie.

Le Turk ne bougea pas de sa place et se contenta de la fixer. D'une voix neutre, il lui demanda :

- Avant que nous ne fassions nos adieux... Cissnei.

Celle-ci tressaillit. Il l'avait toujours appelée par son nom de code, sauf lorsqu'il lui avait offert cet autre prénom qui n'était pas le sien. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait presque oublié, l'autre...

- J'aimerais savoir une seule chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Qui était-ce ?

Cissnei comprit tout de suite à qui il faisait référence. Elle se raidit comme une statue et serra fortement les lèvres. La gorge nouée, elle ne lui répondit pas. Jamais elle ne parlerait. Plus jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait failli devenir folle. Démente. Elle secoua la tête et lui dit simplement :

- Il est mort et enterré maintenant. Laissons-le là où il est.

- Très bien. Je pensais que tu voudrais te débarrasser au moins de ce fardeau avant de mourir.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire doux, aussi fragile que du papier de riz. Il sonnait si faux...

- Cela n'aurait pas marché. Merci, Tseng, mais ce genre de chose ne s'oublie jamais, y compris dans l'au-delà.

Un tic déforma le coin de la bouche de ce dernier, mais aucune autre réaction n'anima son visage. Lentement, il leva son revolver vers Cissnei, et murmura :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle entendit à peine le « clic ! » du cran de sécurité; sa vision vacilla en même temps que cette douleur fugitive et brève qui la saisit à la tête. Elle tangua comme un navire sur le point de s'échouer, et ses prunelles s'accrochèrent à celles de Tseng, qui eut la seule et unique occasion de la regarder en face. Ce qu'il y vit lui broya le cœur, mais il n'en montra rien. Cela ne changeait pas le destin de son ex-coéquipière, de toute façon.

Celle-ci finit par s'écrouler au sol et rendre son dernier souffle, sans plus se battre ou être agitée de spasmes. À peine un seul, le temps qu'elle ferme définitivement les yeux et qu'elle dise adieu à cette vie. Les ténèbres la saisirent pour de bon et l'emmenèrent loin de cette pièce, de cette tour où l'espace d'un instant, elle avait montré qu'elle était faible. Faible d'avoir cédé à la tentation de fixer Tseng les yeux dans les yeux une dernière fois.

Reno et Elena entrèrent dans la pièce sans dire un mot et contemplèrent le cadavre de Cissnei. Aucune émotion n'anima leur visage, et ils ne posèrent aucune question à Tseng, qui fit juste un mouvement de tête imperceptible. Le jeune roux s'agenouilla, prit son ex-coéquipière dans ses bras et sortit. Elena fixa son mentor, et ce dernier lui dit simplement :

- le Fort Condor. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller chercher là-bas. De plus, c'est un endroit qu'elle aimait à cause du Phénix qu'il abritait...

- Bien.

Une fois qu'Elena fût sortie, Tseng se permit enfin de soupirer tout en rangeant son arme. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis...

- Pardon. Toi non plus, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Il tourna les talons et abandonna la tour, où il espérait ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'à travers les vitres brisées, les rayons du soleil retenaient comme avec peine un minuscule éclat de lumière qui finit par se soustraire à leur influence et par se perdre loin en direction du désert de Midgar. Un bien étrange morceau de poussière brillant, qui s'était détaché du cœur de Cissnei lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée.

X

XXX

X

Holzoff contempla l'aube et ses jupons ardents de son poste d'observation avec un sourire un peu triste. Sa canne de randonnée fermement plantée dans le sol juste devant lui, il sentit le vent des falaises forcir. Une tempête se lèverait bientôt, il le savait. Pourtant, cela n'empêcherait pas au soleil de magnifier la robe de ces montagnes après son passage, comme pour proclamer le triomphe de sa survie...

Le regard gris-bleu du vieil homme s'attarda sur l'horizon. Elle ne reviendrait jamais, il ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Pourtant, il savait confusément que c'était mieux pour elle. Une autre vie l'attendait, et elle serait un peu plus douce que celle-ci. Et ses collègues, les Turks... Où avaient-ils décidé de mettre un terme à son existence ? Tout dans l'attitude de cette jeune femme criait qu'elle avait été des leurs... et qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait fini par être retrouvée.

Quant au pendentif... Il soulignait sa fragilité intérieure et l'entourait d'une aura apaisante; le vieil homme l'avait ressenti. Ce bijou, qu'elle avait trouvé par Gaïa seule sait quel moyen, lui était destiné, il le sentait, même s'il soupçonnait la jeune femme de ne pas s'en estimer digne. Très observateur, il avait deviné beaucoup de choses chez elle, malgré ses tentatives pour ériger des murailles autour d'elle.

Holzoff se détourna de l'abîme que lui offrait le lieu, puis reprit le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa cabane. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et pourtant, rien ne changerait. Il ferma les yeux et envoya une pensée pour cette jeune femme au regard fuyant et triste, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir aider davantage.

Où vagabonda cette pensée ? Nul ne le sut, sauf peut-être la Déesse Minerva, qui surveillait ce petit éclat étrange qui s'était perdu dans le désert proche d'Edge depuis sa naissance. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais savait qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment d'âme. Il fallait attendre, désormais... attendre qu'il fût stable. Ce n'était pas cette jeune femme même s'il était issu d'elle, mais un nouvel être. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gaïa s'engageait dans un autre cycle, qui réservait bien des surprises non au cours des années à venir... mais des siècles. Tout ne se faisait pas en un jour. La déesse poussa un soupir de résignation, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange... mais pas tant que cela.

Aux abords d'un village abandonné aux éléments de l'hiver, qui fut autrefois Modeoheim, un homme vêtu d'une veste en cuir rouge déchirée par endroits marchait pour en sortir. Son expression restait songeuse, et il semblait fuir quelque chose. Tout comme Cissnei l'avait fait, en somme. Il repéra des sentinelles spéciales perchées à diverses hauteurs de la montagne où il se dirigeait. Ils l'avaient retrouvé et comptaient se servir de lui encore une fois.

Genesis eut un rire amer et déploya son aile en sachant que cette tentative serait vaine. Ils parviendraient à le rattraper et à le renvoyer dans les sous-sols de leur base. La Deepground, une formidable machine à tuer créée par Hojo. Lui qui le considérait comme une expérience ratée d'Hollander... quelle ironie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son envol; surgis de nulle part, des filaments noirâtres s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'emprisonnèrent dans une dimension connue d'un seul être : celui qui était le propriétaire de ce pouvoir monstrueux. Les cauchemars se réveillèrent en force au sein du Soldier, et c'est un hurlement impuissant qu'il sortit lorsqu'il perdit connaissance après avoir cherché à lutter un bon quart d'heure.

D'autres silhouettes rejoignirent celle de Nero le Sable, qui soupira et mit fin à son sort. Ensuite, il se saisit de Genesis, qui n'était pas mort contrairement à Cissnei. Il jeta un coup d'œil à une femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux formes plantureuses et lui souffla :

- Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. Weiss nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit rire de gorge, suivi par celui que l'on nommait Azul le Céruléen, puis ils quittèrent les lieux comme ils l'avaient investi quelques instants plus tôt. D'ici quelques mois, une autre victime tomberait entre leurs mains... et ils l'ignoraient encore. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Minerva, dont le soupir fataliste s'expliquait aisément désormais.

* * *

_**Cette fic fait partie de mon projet sur les héroïnes de Kingdom Hearts. Dans mon projet, j'inclue les histoire de plusieurs FF, dont le 7. Pour éviter les incohérences avec ce qui est dit dans KH, où l'on retrouve certains personnages de FF, je situe les événements présents 500 ans avant ceux de KH. Quant aux persos de FF que l'on retrouve dans l'univers de KH, ce qont des réincarnations. Bref ! J'explique tout sur mon blog, et vous pouvez consulter le lien à partir de mon profil.**_

_**Il va se passer deux choses, là: je vais écrire une fic qui est la suite de celle-ci et qui sera aussi en trois parties. Elle concernera ce "nouvel être" dont je parle à la fin, issu de Cissnei. Les fans de KH auront reconnu là le concept de Simili. Les autres, eh bien vous allez découvrir ce que c'est si vous ne l'avez pas fait avant. Quant à Cissnei, tout ne se termine pas là pour elle. Une fic crossover avec un autre univers est prévu pour elle. Je vous livre un léger spoiler: elle se réincarne dans un autre univers... bon, sans cette autre partie d'elle qui est sa Simili, mais elles trouveront chacune leur indépendance. Sur ce, pardon pour toutes ces explications, mais je pense qu'elles étaient nécessaires.**_


End file.
